prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2005
Survivor Series 2005 was the 19th annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It was presented by NovaLogic's Delta Force: Black Hawk Down and took place on November 27, 2005 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan and featured wrestlers from the Raw and SmackDown! brands. Six professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card, which featured a supercard, a scheduling of more than one main event. The first of the main events was an interpromotional 5-on-5 Survivor Series match, a type of elimination match, between Team SmackDown! (Batista, Rey Mysterio, John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), Bobby Lashley, and Randy Orton) and Team Raw (Shawn Michaels, Kane, The Big Show, Carlito, and Chris Masters); which Team SmackDown won after Orton last eliminated Michaels, and become the sole survivor in his Survivor Series match for the third straight year. The other main event was a standard wrestling match between wrestlers from the Raw brand, in which WWE Champion John Cena defeated Kurt Angle to retain his title. Another match was a Last Man Standing match—a match where the first person unable to respond to a ten count by the referee lost—between Triple H and Ric Flair. Triple H won the match after Flair failed to get to his feet before the referee counted to ten. Background Six professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card. Matches were planned with predetermined outcomes by WWE's creative staff and featured wrestlers playing characters for the entertainment of the audience. All wrestlers were from either Raw or SmackDown—the two brand divisions to which WWE assigned its employees. The main leading rivalry scripted into the event was between the Raw and SmackDown! brands as a whole, rather than individual wrestlers. Eric Bischoff and Theodore Long, the authority figures of Raw and SmackDown! respectively, began an angle on the October 3 episode of Raw, a special episode billed as "WWE Homecoming." A special match featuring SmackDown! superstars was scheduled for the show; but as it began, Bischoff came out and ended the match by turning the lights off. Later in the show, Long came out and interrupted a Raw match in return, and as a result, the two brands started a brawl. The two brands interfered in the other's show before facing each other in a tag team match at Taboo Tuesday, a month earlier. The two teams consisted of Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy (from SmackDown!) and Chris Masters and Snitsky. Team SmackDown won the match. After Taboo Tuesday, Bischoff and Long decided on a 5-on-5 Survivor Series match, a type of elimination match, and a singles match (also known as a standard wrestling match) between the two at Survivor Series. The teams feuded on both shows, and Batista (Dave Bautista), the captain of the SmackDown! team, suffered an injury after being attacked several times. Eddie Guerrero was originally scheduled to be on Team SmackDown!, but due to his death on November 13, 2005, he was replaced by Randy Orton. Another rivalry heading into the event was between John Cena and Kurt Angle, over the WWE Championship. Their feud began in August, when Bischoff chose Angle as the number one contender to the WWE Championship. Angle failed to win the title at Unforgiven, due to Cena disqualifying himself. At Taboo Tuesday, Shawn Michaels was chosen by the fans as the third participant in their Triple Threat match, a standard wrestling match involving three wrestlers, however, Cena retained the title. On the November 7 edition of Raw, Angle refused to compete due to the "you suck" chants from the audience. Angle finally agreed to compete when Bischoff censored the crowd and let him have a special guest referee, whom Angle chose to be Daivari. Daivari's officiating was unfair and biased towards Angle's opponents. Another staged rivalry was between Triple H and Ric Flair. It began at WWE Homecoming, when Triple H returned to WWE television after three months. The two had been aligned since 2002, as members of Evolution, and were partners in a tag team match on the show. After they won the match, Triple H turned on Flair, and attacked him with a sledgehammer. The week after, Triple H explained his actions, saying that he realized Flair was no longer the legend he was, and he needed to stop Flair. Flair and Triple H met in a steel cage match at Taboo Tuesday, a match where two wrestlers fight in a cage with four sheets of mesh metal which Flair won. A Last Man Standing match was made between the two for Survivor Series. The rivalry in the Divas Division was an interpromotional feud pitting Raw's Trish Stratus and SmackDown!'s Melina over the WWE Women's Championship. On the Eddie Guerrero tribute edition of Raw on November 14, Melina won an interpromtional Divas battle royal by lastly eliminating Trish Stratus, and then signaled that she wants Stratus' Women's Championship. On the following edition of Raw in the UK, WWE Tag Team Champions Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury kidnapped Stratus and had her gagged and tied to a chair in an undisclosed location. In a later segment, Melina challenged Stratus to a match for the Women's Championship at Survivor Series. Results ; ; *Dark match: Juventud (w/ Psicosis and Super Crazy) defeated Simon Dean (4:10) *Booker T (w/ Sharmell) defeated Chris Benoit (This was Match 1 in a series of 7 matches for the vacant WWE United States Championship (14:39) *Trish Stratus © (w/ Mickie James) defeated Melina (w/ Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro in a WWE Women's Championship (6:30) *Triple H defeated Ric Flair in a Last Man Standing match (27:01) *John Cena © defeated Kurt Angle to retain the WWE Championship (with Daivari as Special guest referee) (13:56) *Theodore Long (w/ Palmer Cannon) defeated Eric Bischoff (5:23) *Team SmackDown! (Batista, Rey Mysterio, John Bradshaw Layfield, Bobby Lashley and Randy Orton) (w/ Bob Orton, Jr. and Jillian Hall) defeated Team Raw (Shawn Michaels, Kane, The Big Show, Carlito and Chris Masters) (24:01) Team Smackdown v Team Raw Eliminations : Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD & Video Releases * Survivor Series 2005 on DVD External Links * Survivor Series 2005 Official Website * Survivor Series 2005 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2005 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Survivor Series Category:2005 pay-per-view events